


supernatural trash

by pockyluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockyluvr/pseuds/pockyluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deen feels liek trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernatural trash

**Author's Note:**

> ferst spn fic!1 my freind sed i shold rite it

"o trash-kun!1!" dean moaned as he rolled in to bed w da metal can. "clinky-rattle-tattle" the trash can said. dean tore off his clothes and layed on the bed. he had the biggest boner ever and the trash can came down on em. his giant ass biner poked a hole thru the can and dean screamed "TrASh-KUn. dADDy!1!1!11~~~" "clank clank rattle ching" he responds. the can thrusts his hot metal can theighs on dean and the rougn edges cut his dick. "ahahh)

" dean screams. then, just as dean starts to cum the sharp edges of trash can-kuns hole chop his dickle off. "ooOOOoohhH BOi" dean yells as he bleeds everywhere "chang chang klunk" trashu responds. trashy has to call sam bc deen is bleeding to death bc he lost his wee wee. "clunckle rattle rattle" "ok b ther in a sec" sammy resonds but when he got there it was 2 l8 and dean died.   
the end


End file.
